Nowadays, thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) holds large market share among various flat displays due to its advantages such as small volume, low power consumption and free of radiation.
Color filter is an important component of the liquid crystal display. In the liquid crystal display, light emitted from the backlight module is processed by the color filter and a colorful image is then presented. The color filter is mostly made of an organic pigment or dye. A common method for manufacturing the color filter is described as follows: firstly, a black matrix is formed on a transparent substrate, and then red filters, green filters and blue filters are formed separately. This complicated manufacturing procedure leads to high cost of the liquid crystal display.